


[Podfic of] A big softy really

by isweedan



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Hockey RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat from Hell or rather Discworld, Crossover, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shapeshifting, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[13:14]<br/>Authors' Summary: Geno doesn't want his new kitty Greebo to be lonely when he has a game. He's lost more couches that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A big softy really

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A big softy really](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094338) by [jamjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamjar/pseuds/jamjar), [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



**Length** 13:14

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/A%20Big%20Softy%20Really.mp3) (Right-click save)


End file.
